Vacation 101
by boredstudentlife
Summary: What does Sonic and company do between games? They take a break that's what. Join Sonic, Knuckles, Mina, Rouge, Shadow, Tails, Julie Su, Mighty and more as they spend a month in their lavish resort in the mountains. Experience: love, drama, friendship, and laughs as they to enjoy their time off, and find what friendship and love really is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Vacation Gone Wrong.

SONIC

_Jeez it's about time I had a break. I'm not sure if I can take any more of this fighting. Just to be away from everybody will also be a nice change. Things were so simple when I used to just be on my own. _

The blue hedgehog was running to a resort Tails had booked for him in the mountains away from nearly all civilization. He didn't want any electronics, no company, just his solitude in the mountains for at least a week. He barely had anything packed, just a small pack and shoes.

_The first thing I'm going to do is just sit on the tallest peak and just enjoy the howl of the wind. _

He skidded to a halt when he saw the resort his two tailed friend had booked.

"My buddy really out did himself this time!" Sonic walked to the entrance of the mansion like resort. It was wooden like a cabin, and looked old and cold. "This is just the place for me".

A man in a tuxedo with a small tight mustache stood at the door. Not even looking at Sonic he said with a British accent.

"Hello good sir, I'd like to welcome you to the Resort de Mountain Mist, my name is Fredricks at your service" Fredicks bowed to his new master.

"Woah dude, you don't need to do anything here for me, I'm just here to lay around for the next week or two. So you can just relax too!" Sonic gave a smile and shook Fredricks hand.

"Oh! Very good sir, but I am still at your service. You have saved the world countless times, and I owe it to you."

"That's great 'dricks, just cook up some hot dogs then if you feel the need to serve or whatever" Sonic opened the door and looked in awe of the massive parlor. A crystal lampshade hung from the ceiling illuminating the red velvet floor of the spacious room. A bar stood in the corner of the room with stools all around. There was a black brick fire place in the center between the two massive stair cases and couches all around it. "This is what I'm talking about 'dricks!" he jumped on to the couch and spread his legs out and took off his shoes."

"I'm so happy you like it sir, I'll show you your room when you feel the need to um unpack. I'm sure the other masters will be here soon". Sonic jumped from his seat and his eyes were the size of two soccer balls.

"Other masters Fredricks?"

"Yes sir, Master Tails has booked this resort for a multiple of your friends" Fredricks spoke a little hesitant as he saw the look on Sonic's face. "I assumed you knew sir!" Sonic pulled Fredricks collar so that their faces were straight at eachother.

"I came to relax man! Not be yelled at or followed around! Please Fredricks there has got to be something you can do! Please!"

"I-I-I'm sorry Master Sonic! They are already on their way! Master Tails said you wanted to have all your friends here!" Sonic let go of the butler, and sighed.

"It's not your fault dude. I'll just enjoy my time while I still have it. Which way is my room Freddy?"

"The top floor first room on the left, I'll escort you there."

"No it alright I got it man, just relax bud. If you need me I'll be on the roof." Fredricks began to protest, but responded with a simple glum look.

"Yes sir, as you wish."

_I knew this vacation was too good to be true. At least I have time now to be free._ Sonic ran to the top of the building to the roof. It was cold, but it felt good to be out in the open like this. He laid there on the rooftop and crossed his legs and closed his eyes for the next few hours and enjoyed his peace until the others arrived.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Unaccepted arrivals

KNUCKLES

"So who else is here?" Knuckles stood inside the lavish parlor with the old British man. It took him the whole day to arrive here. Tails had offered him a cheap room the last time he spoke. He'd be stupid not to accept. He was having Tikal watch over the master emerald, if anything were to happen she'd notify him immediately. That was one of the benefits of having a spiritual friend.

"Well sir, right now there is just master Sonic and others should arrive shortly" the old man looked frail, but stood tall like and sturdy. Although a human he reminded him of his grandfather at one point.

"Jeez Sonic eh?"

"Is there a problem sir?"

"No it's just, well we're always saving the world together. I've never really hung around him before"

"I'm sure it'll be fine sir. Shall I escort you to your room Master Knuckles?"

"I'd enjoy that Fredricks. Feel free to just call me Knuckles. I'm a servant just like you now that I think about it. I don't want you to not accomplish your duties." Fredricks smiled and took his bags up to his room. His room was across from Sonic's. His room was large and red. It actually had two large beds and a personal fireplace. Beside was a balcony with a view of the mountains.

"Was your journey long sir?" Fredricks asked as he placed his bag on the bed and went to the fireplace. There was no heating system, only the warmth of the fire. He kindled it gently as he waited for Knuckles to respond.

"It was" he sighed and took a seat.

"Pardon me for asking sir, but it something wrong?"

"Well it's just this thing."

"Women troubles" Fredricks took a guess, but sounded like he was answering for Knuckles.

"Yeah you could say that" he sighed.

"Well there are going to be plenty of young lasses arriving here tonight for you to enjoy" Fredricks said with chuckle. It didn't improve his mood, but Knuckles gave the old man a kind smile.

"Thank you" he said and laid back.

**Eventually the rooms would slowly be filled one by one. Tails seemed to have invited nearly everybody he knew. This was both good and bad.. Tails would arrive next and would be in the room across from his beloved best friend Sonic. Others would arrive as well like Mighty and Espio from the chaotix, but something that Tails did not expect happened as well.**

SALLY

Sally Acorn stood at the entrance of the resort with her companions: Julie Su the Echidna, Amy Rose, and Mina Mongoose. They were carrying tons of bags and they were in their finest winter coats and jackets.

"This place is great for winter break!" Mina said allowed to her acquaintances. She didn't know them that well, but to go skiing in a week for such a cheap price? Of course she had to come.

"Yeah it should be nice getting away from those boys for a while" Sally said with a sigh, but had a nice wide smile on her face. Her auburn hair drifted in the wind and she knocked on the door.

"Thanks for inviting me Julie" Amy said softly to her mentor.

"Of course I invited you Amy! You're one of my closest friends. And we all needed some serious girl time. And who knows what boys will be waiting for us inside!" It had been almost a week since she had spoken to Knuckles. There last fight really hurt her, but they needed to be apart. Fredricks entered the door without a seconds hesitation.

"Hello madams! Please come in!" he opened the door which revealed Espio and Mighty sitting beside the fireplace. At first the girls didn't notice them due to their bags in their faces, but Espio knew immediately when he saw Julie Su's pink hair. He turned invisible and ran to the stairs to inform his friend Knuckles. He opened the door in a panic and silently woke his old friend.

"Knuckles my friend do not panic there is something that may cause a disturbance" Knuckles woke from his nap with a frown.

"Is she here?" he almost whispered. Espio gave a nod and pat his head.

"Maybe she really just is your destiny Knuckles"

"If she was my destiny she wouldn't have slept with that guy" he said in disgust.

"I am truly sorry my friend" he left Knuckles alone in his dark room.

Back downstairs the girls were talking loudly by the fireplace. Mighty still wasn't noticed sitting beside the mini bar. He had that tendency to become invisible like Espio, only he didn't have to actually become invisible.

"TAILS what are you doing here?" Sally yelled when she saw him coming down the stairs.

"What? What are you doing here? I booked this place for me and the guys this week! You said it was a great place to come and relax!"

"I said it will be a great place for ME to relax this week!"

"Oh well I didn't know you meant this week!" Sally palm smacked her own face when she heard this.

"Please don't tell me you invited Knuckles" Julie Su asked very quietly.

"Yes he did" Mighty said from the back of the bar. They all almost jumped out of their skins when he spoke. "Listen guys we can all enjoy this place. It seems big enough for all of us, and it's not like anybody else is coming" he said in an optimistic tone.

"Mighty is right" Amy spoke with a cheer. "We'll all have a great time! Especially now that Sonic must be here" everybody nearly fell over from the awkwardness.

The front door slammed open with a crash when a girl with high heels and a dark figure stood behind her.

"Well if it isn't my favorite freedom fighters, looks like we are going to have a fun week coming up" Rouge spoke with a grin. Shadow appeared from behind her with a angered look on his face.

"Ah great you weaklings are here. I'm sure my favorite faker is here as well to spoil our time" he said with disgust.

Sonic could hear the yelling and crashing from downstairs, but did his best to ignore all the chaos in the air. He hesitantly went downstairs and found the room next to his was ajar. The sounds of voices were coming from up the stairs so he dashed into the dark room and shut the door.

"Oh Sonic what do you want?" Knuckles said with curiosity.

"Oh crap I'm sorry I didn't know this was your room man. I'm just hiding uh hiding from everybody else" he said with a shallow laugh.

"I know what you mean. I can't stand those psycho girls" he said softly. "Are they up here already?"

"Yeah man, but Julie Su is out there. Aren't you guys still dating?"

"Ah we uh kind of-"

"Ah it's none of my business man. Sorry though"

"It's alright. What about you and Sal-"

"I uh – "

"Nah I understand man, we don't have to talk about it"

"Thanks man. Mind if I stay awhile"

"Of course man. It's better than moping alone." He motioned for him to take a seat.

"Some vacation eh?"

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: thank you for those reading. Any suggestions or comments are greatly accepted. Feedback good or bad is always good to me.

Chapter 3 Paradise lost, Paradise gained

KNUCKLES

He watched his guest sit on his bed. He felt weird seeing Sonic just sit there. He was always running, and he never really saw him look down. He opened his mouth to say something, but the voices from outside came closer. He could hear Amy's glee and Sally's complaints. He could hear Julie Su's boots as they stomped by. He shook his head and rubbed his face.

"It's gonna be an awkward week eh bud? But cheer up man" Sonic whispered and got up. Knuckles watched him observe the room. His green eyes scanned the area, almost like he was checking for minions of Robotnick. "Let's see if there is anything in this mini fridge". The black little box sat across the room; there were two cups and a bucket of ice. "What do we have here" he pulled out a large bottle of vodka. "Let's live as Russians did man"

"I'm not a big drinker"

"Me neither, but it's not like there is a TV in here. A few glasses won't do any harm" Sonic said with a light chuckle. "We'll get this party off the hook man, you could use a pick me up anyway" he poured a glass for him and a much larger one for himself. "I'm not one for awkward silences" he gave Knuckles a big grin.

"Alright man" Knuckles smiled and raised his glass. The two were standing now. "To Julie S-" Sonic put his hand over the glass.

"No man you can't toast to somebody you're mad at. That's no way to get pumped!" he thought for a second. "Here is to _you_ Knuckles" he laughed.

"Well here's to you Sonic" they chuckled.

"No no no no, I insist, to you Knuckles!"

"Whatever man let's just drink this crap already"

"That's the spirit" They chugged their vodkas and coughed and coughed.

"Oh my god this is like fire!" Knuckles spat.

"Pf this is nothing. I bet I can drink more than you can"

"Well what are you wagering my friend?"

"Oh so we're friends now?" Sonic smiled and poured the glasses to the brim. "Let's see, how about whoever drinks the least has to go outside and yell at their ex" Knuckles eyes nearly fell out of his sockets.

"That is messed up. I was going to just lock myself in here for the week" he said seriously.

"Dude! Come on! Where is your sense of adventure? Don't tell me she took your balls from you too?" Sonic grinned, but Knuckles didn't.

"Give me that drink" he chugged it down and felt the fire go down his esophagus, and coughed even louder now.

"That's my boy" Sonic chugged and didn't even cough. He poured the glasses again, and Knuckles could tell he already knew the end of this story…

SEVEN SHOTS LATER

"Dude why do you always fall for Eggman's tricks hahaha" Sonic laughed as his hand spilled the vodka into the cup.

"Oh dude I don't even know man. That was like so long ago"

"I mean I mean did you actually believe him the second time it happened?" he sneered.

"I don't know dude! It was just like I felt people could change" Sonic handed him the glass and the chugged it again. Number Nine. "Guh I- I don't want anymore"

"Dude that means ya got to do something!" he hesitated. "What was it again duding?"

"I don't really even know dude. You want to go down stairs and play darts?"

"Oh dude I'm gonna kick your read little butt at darts" they got up and stumbled to the door. The two drunks walked out the door. Nobody was in the hall which meant that they were either in their rooms or down stairs…

"Why did Julie cheat on you man?" Sonic said in a sad tone and wrapped his arm around his buddy as they walked down the hall to the stairs.

"I just don't know dude! Maybe she just doesn't love me, maybe I miss treated her man!"

"No way man! You're _SUCH_ a great guy. You're a guardian! You're golden pony boy?"

"Aw dude that that means so much. Here give me a hug blue bud" Knuckles hugged Sonic and almost got teary eyed.

"It's all good bro, I'm so happy you're here man"

When they were at the top of the stairs only Mighty and Tails were sitting on the couch talking. They were talking to Shadow and Rouge. When Tails looked above he saw Sonic and smiled. Mighty grinned like he knew exactly what they were doing. Shadow didn't even look, but Rouge gave Knuckles her big icy blue eyes with a soft stare. Her lips gave a silent smile. Knuckles heart pounded.

"Oh hey everybody!" Sonic shouted from the top of the stairs. "Act natural dude" he whispered in Knuckles ear. He started walking down the stairs. Knuckles held the railing and put one foot out to start his decent.

"Knuckles?" Julie Su's voice spoke from behind sounding concerned and a little upset. His grip slipped and he flew tumbling down the stairs. Darkness stole his vision and there was a crash.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **Wow it feels great to know people actually want more of this story! I'll keep it coming for you folks. If anybody would want to make any suggestions, or for more of a character, feel free to ask.

Chapter 4- You just keep me hanging on

ROUGE

"Oh my god is he alright?" Espio ran over to his fallen friend. Knuckles lay face down on the ground. Tails ran over too and turned Knuckles over. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing.

"I think he's just unconscious" he said with precision. "He'll be fine, I don't think anything is broken" he said as he felt his ribs.

"Jeez how much did you give him Sonic?" Rouge had slight concern in her voice. Then she saw her. That pink Echidna bitch. Her purple and pink lined hair was messy and untamed. Julie looked down at Knuckles with sadness, and quickly turned back and ran into her room. She didn't sense the glaring eyes of Rouge from below. _What's her deal? Why isn't she helping her boyfriend? That stupid cunt_! She ran to Knuckles, but Fredricks had already picked him up.

"Somebody should watch over the young man while he's out possibly" Fredricks suggested. A little blood dripped from a cut on the top of Knuckles head. "I sugges-" he was cut off, and there was another crash. Sonic jumped from the stairs on top of Shadow.

"Hey who invited the faker?" he laughed and jabbed Shadow in the ribs.

"Get off of me you insolent drunken fool" Shadow hurled Sonic off of him and smashed him through the wooden coffee table.

"Ahh jeez Shadow can't you take a joke!" Sonic tried getting up for a second but decided to just stay in the rubble. Shadow didn't respond, but he did lend a hand to Sonic. Rouge was even surprised by this.

"That's more like it compadre" Sonic smiled. "It's good seeing you dude! Have a drink man! The party has just started. He motioned to the empty bottle in his hand and frowned.

"I'm not too sure that's the best idea" Tails hesitantly spoke.

"Aw what's a matter foxy, don't you ever get a little frisky?" Rouge flirted, but Tails only blushed.

"Fredricks!" Sonic hailed.

"Yes sir?" Fredricks smiled.

"We're going to need a lot of liquor, and potato chips" he commanded.

"Very good sir" Fredricks placed Knuckles down on to the empty couch.

Rouge looked down at the red Echidna. _What a moron. What a poor little fool. How I pity him… but yet. _She sat down by his laying head and gave it a gentle rub. He looked peaceful, but dead. _I'll just have to take care of you later big red_.

"Go tell the others they are more than welcome to party with us!" Sonic yelled as Fredricks went to the kitchen. Tails, Espio, and Mighty all smiled. Hopefully this would clear the air of the awkward flow going on.

The cold wind howled from beyond the windows. Snow began to come down by the pound each second. The sun had set and an owl hooted as the moon hid behind the clouds of snow.

KNUCKLES

He awoke to the sound of laughter and delight. There were no lights on, only a flickering fireplace keeping the living room a light. His vision was a blur, but he could see people sitting in a circle by the fireplace.

"He's finally awake" Mighty laughed. "You're just in time for the real fun"

"Where am I?" Knuckles rubbed his eyes, he could feel the drunkenness on his breathe, but his head had a bump and a bandage. He sniffed the air. "Do you have what I think you have?" he began to grin wide.

"You know me better than most people. Now pop a seat over by your friend Amy and we'll light this bong. Relax already" he motioned towards the empty space beside Amy. There was Sally sitting right next to her she seemed a little more relaxed, but could tell something was up. Julie was there as well. She did her best not to look Knuckles directly in the eyes, He wanted to talk to her, but didn't have it in his heart to tell her how he felt. They all had been drinking it seemed. On the other side of the room he could hear Sonic and Shadow shouting about some drinking contest. Tails was actually participating it seemed as he sat beside Mighty. Espio was laying back and Mina sat looking so excited next to him. Knuckles didn't know what to say, so he just sat beside Amy.

"That's it buddy. Alright so we got two people new to this and we got a whole lot of seasoned veterans. We'll have the new people go first because I am so generous" Mighty handed the huge blue bong to Tails who looked a little nervous, and studied the device. "Ok you're going to want to put your thumb here. I'll light it for you. That's it just like that. Now suck in now. Suck suck suck. Hold it in your mouth" he motioned to his chest "and just breathe that sweet air all in and out. Tails coughed his lungs out as a huge cloud a smoke came out his mouth. "Oh god!" Tails said with a choke.

"Bravo Tails! Wait to show how it's done" Mina who had never touched the stuff in her life went next.

"Alright let's see what I can come up with" she sucked in as Mighty lit the bong, she breathed in and held it for about twice as long as Tails and exhaled over Mighty's face. "Wow this girl knows what she is doing!" Knuckles dazed out until he was up, he couldn't even think. After that though everybody went around and enjoyed themselves. Only Amy refused, but nobody protested.

SEVEN CIRLCES AROUND

Knuckles looked at his hands in amazement. It was like he never noticed how big they were. There was a mass of giggling going on between Sally and Julie Su. He did his best to ignore it so he stood up, and examined his companions. His good pal Mighty just lay on the floor with the smile of the joker on his face. Espio meditated in the corner, as he usually did when at inner peace.

Tails on the other hand looked like a completely different person. He watched as he talked to Rouge with so much confidence.

"You said something about being frisky?" Tails lade his head on Rouge's breast and sighed. Knuckles laughed to him silently. _This is so messed up_.

"You're just too cute" Rouge said with a sigh and gave him a knuckle sandwich. He walked away from the dopes and began his search for food. His tongue was a desert that needed nourishment. He stumbled and did his best not to fall. When he arrived at the fridge Mina was already there invading it. He looked at her outfit, just a comfy sweater and fuzzy pants to keep her warm.

"Hey is there anything sweet in there?" he said with wonder in his voice.

Mina gave him a smile and looked into his eyes. "Just me!" she said and made a cute little face. She took out a jar of mayo and a block of ham. This is going to be the best sandwich ever. She jumped with glee. They didn't know each other at all. Knuckles didn't know she was Sonic's ex-girlfriend, but he knew she was beautiful.

"You're so pretty" he stumbled. She was halfway through biting the block of meat when she heard.

"Aw you're sweet" her mouth was full and she licked the jar of mayonnaise in her high state. "You've got to try this. It's almost as good as orange juice she moved the jar to his face and stuck her tongue out.

"Jeez this really is your first time being high" he licked the jar and tasted the mayonnaise. It did taste 10 times better than usual. "What the hell did Mighty put in this weed?"

"I don't know, but I just feel like going wild she said" her purple hair lay long over her shoulders. Her eyes gleamed and glossed over Knuckles's frame. Knuckles smiled a confident drunken high grin.

"Wild like what?" she mearly laughed when he said that. She bit her lip and placed Knuckles arm on her side and held his other hand.

"Like dance!" she said with a laugh and moved close to Knuckles and began to spin him around. He smiled and they twirled.

"You two should really get a room" a voice came from the doorway.

"Oh hey there" Mina said with a laugh. "You must be Rouge! I'm Mina"

"Looks like we could make a Knuckles sandwich she smiled mischievously and placed her arms around his free side.

"Yeah we can" she smiled innocently. Knuckles blushed lightly as they squeezed him tight till he chuckled.

"How about we all go upstairs?" Rouge said with a grin. Knuckles heart pounded in his chest. They could feel it too.

"Yeah let's go!" Mina cheered. "Let me just bring the ham and maybe get some mustard, or orange juice!"

"I uh uh uh-" he stuttered and cleared his throat. "Upstairs sounds nice" he stumbled as Rouge held his hand.

"Excellent" Rouge pulled them both by the arms to the stair case. Mina smiled with an armful of food in one hand, and Knuckles tried to keep up. He kept blanking out and finding himself in different places. He only had one thing on his mind. _Mina better not drop that food_.

**TO BE CONTIUNED**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note- Yeah I don't know if this is still a TEEN rating, so view discretion is advised. Warning: a very emotional chapter. So yeah.

Chapter 5 – My loneliness is killing me

KNUCKLES

They were in his room, the three of them in perfect harmony. Mina sat on the floor and munched on the food mindlessly. Cheez-Its lay scattered all over her knees. Rouge made sure the door was locked and shoved Knuckles on to the bed happily. He fell with grace and looked up at the ceiling. The light above him illuminated the room until CLICK, she turned it out.

"Mina why don't you come up on the bed with us" she pat the soft red cushion in the dark. Knuckles felt her jump beside them. He felt a hand stroke his head. His heart fluttered nervously.

"Mmm that feels nice" Mina said soothingly. Rouge must have been petting her too.

"You can pet me too" she spoke sweetly. Knuckles felt Mina's hand feel his chest and neck. His muscles were keeping Mina in awe. Knuckles lifted his hands and placed one on Mina's breast and the other on Rouge's thigh. He the soft and roundness of Mina, and she giggled. Rouge had silky smooth skin; he kept moving his hand up and up her thigh. _When did she take her pants off?_ He thought with shock.

"Oooo Knux" her hand went down to his thigh so they were even "want me to take these pants off" Mina's hand stopped moving, and tightened around Knuckles arm. He heard her sniffle and felt a tear fall on his hand.

"Mina are you okay?" he spoke with kindness.

"I just" she sniffled and broke into tears. "I –I-I –I'm sorry now I'm ruining the fun for everybody" she sobbed. Knuckles frowned and gave Mina a big hug. "Thank you. I just haven't been with anybody in a long time. I've been so lonely!" she rubbed her face in Knuckles chest.

"I know how you feel. Ever since Julie broke up with me" he hesitated for a moment but continued, "I've felt so utterly alone on this planet. I feel like I'm nothing. I lay in bed at night alone. I feel like I'm just a worthless and meant to be by myself. I don't want to be alone" tears rolled down his face. Rouge even looked like she was about to cry. She placed a hand on Knuckles and lowered her head.

Mina raised her head though and looked into Knuckles violet eyes in the darkness. Then her lips attacked him. She kissed all over his face and squeezed him so tight. Then pushed him down again onto the bed and pulled his shirt off. She kissed down his chest, starting to unzip his pants.

"Hey girl, save some for the rest of us" Rouge said with a little frustration. Knuckles lay back as Rouge licked his face. He moved his mouth towards hers and they met for the first time. His hand went through her hair and their tongues danced around in each other's mouths. Knuckles felt Mina's mouth below him swirl, and he let out a moan. "I'll take him first" Rouge motioned for Mina to move up" Mina smiled and kissed Knuckles from below as she switched places with Rouge. Mina lay beside Knuckles and kissed his cheek.

"Tell me what you want?" she looked hypnotized and had drool slip down her mouth.

"I just want what you want" she smiled when he said that and went off the bed to undress. Rouge took Knuckles hands in hers now fully naked above him. "Knuckles" she said with desire flowing off her lips "I want to go all the way right now"

"I want you Rouge" he said low and pulled her close to him. When he entered her she let out a high pitched sound of delight.

"I'm in love with you Knuckles" his eyes went wide, and she gave out another whine.

SONIC

"Shadow, why don't you like any of us" Sonic jested with a smirk. Shadow sat crossed arm beside the fire. Julie sat next to him cross legged. Amy lay on the floor on Shadow's other side. Sally and Mighty sat next to Sonic, and Espio could be heard humming in the distance.

"You know nothing Sonic" he said with a cold tone.

"I know some things. I know how to save the world. And I know that we all need each other" he gave Sally a smile, which she did not give back. "Come on Sally don't look at me like that"

"It's just you never tell any of us how _you_ feel about anything Sonic. You just run a long and do your thing, but you never tell me about your feelings. You're so hard to read" she wasn't yelling, just telling it how it was. Sonic didn't seem mad by this.

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words" Mighty suggested.

"Yeah Sal-" Sonic blurted

"No I want to hear your own words Sonic"

"This is lame, I'm out of here" Sonic got up

"Wait I know how to resolve this" Espio spoke quietly, but had a fierce tone. "You can't just put Sonic on the spot like this. Let's all reveal something about how we feel about one another. Only then will we have a clear conscious" they all thought for a second, but all nodded in agreement.

"That's fair" Sonic said with a nod. "Who goes first?"

"I will" Espio stood up in the dark silence. "My concern is about you Julie" he pointed towards the pink echidna. She stood her ground though.

"What is it Espio. We've been on good terms since we've met, and I think I know what your problem is, but I don't want to be talking about my personal life in from of everybody" anger sharpened her words, but Espio remained calm.

"Your love life concerns Knuckles and Knuckles is a big part of my life. He's my best friend" he retorted. Mighty gave out a cough. "I mean one of my best friends. He founded the chaotix and ever since you and him split he's been more remote and lonesome than ever" Julie opened her mouth, but he lifted his hand. "I'm not asking you to tell us what you did with that other person, but I'm asking you to talk to Knuckles about it. It's eating him up inside like a plague"

"Espio knows his shit" Mighty said with bleakness. "We love you guys, and we just want you to clear the air" Julie sat back down and looked down at the ground in anger and sadness. There was silence in the air that was broken by Shadow's voice.

"When love is natural and real between two people they can overcome any obstacle" Shadow spoke in a low hum, but was hit by everybody.

"Shadow I didn't know you understood these citations so well" Amy said with awe.

"Sally address your problem with Sonic" Shadow spoke blunt. Sally sighed and stood up and took off her blue jacket. He boots made her look a foot taller than everybody else. Everybody waited for her address.

"Sonic. I feel that you don't have the same feelings for me that I have for you. You don't want to date me anymore" she sounded hurt, but remained strong. "I don't know what your problem is that you have with me, so just tell me it now, so I won't be tortured by it any longer". Sonic stood up when she finished, and another silence creped over the circle. Then he put his hands in hers and spoke.

"It's not that I don't want to date you" he paused. "I just, consider myself married to my work. To my fight against all the threats that may harm you and my friends. I need to protect not just you, but all of you. I know you all don't need me too, but _I_ need too. I can't imagine my life without any of you, and I realize that now. Sally I don't want you to be waiting out for me every night. I don't want you to be there if one day I'm not there anymore. I want to spare you the pain for if I die someday" he gave Sally a gentle kiss on her head. She was nearly shaking now, so he opened her arms, and let her walk into them.

"I'd rather live with the pain in me every day, then to have you ignore me ever again" she cried out.

"Then I won't" he said with a choke.

"Now that was real" Mighty nodded in approval.

"I'll go next" Sonic still sat with Sally in his arms. "Shadow I got one for you, but its not really a problem, just a question"

"What is it you moron" he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Do you think you'll ever love somebody like you did Maria" this opened Shadow's eyes, and his mouth was open as well.

"I-I-I don't think I will. Maria showed me what's beautiful about life. She is why I protect this planet" he got up from his seat, and walked to the front door.

"Shadow where are you going" Amy retorted.

"I just need to be alone"

"Just because Maria is gone doesn't mean you have to be alone, she ran over to him, and took his hand. He removed it.

"She isn't gone" he moved her hand away gently and slammed the door behind him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not writing the past few days, I wasn't sure if I should continue, but I've decided that I shall! Thank you guests for encouraging me. I appreciate it.

Chapter 6- Where is my mind

KNUCKLES

He awoke to the sound of a large guzzled snore. His eyes peaked open, but even the slightest movement ached his head. _Uhhhh my head is killing me. I'm never drinking again. _His hand went to rub the bump under the bandage, he felt a sting_._ _I must have fallen or something_. A soft and warm surface rubbed against his ice cold leg. Knuckles eyes went wide, and he turned over in his bed.

"Mmmm good morning!" two emerald eyes gleamed in front of his face. The shock on Knuckles face made him fall off the bed and land on his already hurt head. "Are you alright?" she said with concern, and quickly went to his aid. "your head must be killing you" she gave hugged his head and rubbed his locks. "I can't let anything bad happen to my guardian angel" she laughed giddily. Knuckles was speechless.

_Who is this girl?_ Knuckles panicked in his mind. _Did we have sex last night? _Then he realized they were both naked. _I'm guessing that's a yes_.

"I uh can't remember much from last night" his voice was hoarse.

"That's alright! You lasted like ten minutes!" she smooched to top of his head. His face lay in her bare breasts. "You were _so _good" she moved her hand down his legs.

"My head is killing me" he groaned, "Aren't you hung over a little?"

"Me? No silly I didn't drink at all last night" she smiled. "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you today" she kissed his forehead again. Knuckles didn't know how to feel about this whole citation. Was this a dream? Why was this happening? "Here let's get you up, it's freezing on the floor" when he got up he covered his private area. Mina's body was so stunning though, he tried not to stare, but she was completely naked in front of him. "Don't be so shy" she assured him, and laid him on the bed.

"I uh you don't have to take care of me" he spoke, but even as saying that he winced.

"No way! You can count on me! I'm an expert at this subject. Here let me just tell Tails to get out of here" she pulled the two tailed fox out from under the bed.

"Tails?! What is he doing here?" he looked at the snoring fox. _Last night must have been messed up_.

"He came wandering in here looking for Rouge, and passed out. There were marker mustaches and other crude images drawn all over him. "I'll just leave him outside" she beamed as she pushed the little fox out the door. She was still nude, but she didn't care, she felt so comfy in front of him, but Knuckles lay wrapped in his bed confused and in pain.

"Mina I think I might vomit" he cautioned. His face looked drained from all it's color, she looked worried.

"Don't worry Knux I have a plan!" she ran over and took a very fancy looking vase from the window and rushed over just in time for him to hurl. The sound was excruciating, and his throat felt like acid was coming out of it. When he was done he coughed, and lay back.

"I'm sorry" he sounded very ashamed of himself. He looked down, but she kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back. "I just recently broke up with Ju-"

"I know honey" she cut him off. "I'm here for you" Once again she placed his head between her breasts. She rested her chin on his head and cuddled him on the bed. Her purple hair covered his eyes like a blindfold, and he could smell her sweet scent of strawberries in her hair. He could remember that smell from last night. A few tears came started to form in his eyes, and he breathed uneasily. "There there, I'm here for you baby" she lay there with Knuckles in her arms. Eventually the two would fall back asleep in the toasty bed they made love in the night before.

JULIE

_Alright Jules you can do this. He deserves an apology. We can get through this as long as I tell him the truth. I do love him after all_. She got up from her bed and walked down the hall. She didn't see Knuckles at all since last night. It was past noon, _Is he still sleeping?_ When they were dating he was always awake by 6 am. He was always so timely. She remembered their first date, Knuckles arrived an hour early and waited so patiently. _We're meant to be together_. Then she saw Tails lying outside his door, passed out and covered in marker.

"Oh my, Tails what have they done to you" she tried to shake him awake, but he was way too out of it, so she picked him up in her arms and took him to his room. Tails had always seemed so innocent. It made her a laugh a little when she saw lipstick marks across his cheeks. She placed him on the bed and tucked him in. He gave out a gentle moan that maybe meant thank you. She closed the door and slowly walked towards the Echidna's door. She felt an uneasy presence in the air.

"I wouldn't open that door if I was you" Rouge's voice was sincere but cold. Julie didn't even look at the bat.

"What makes you say that?" she barked.

"Ooo feisty, well maybe it's because Knuckles is finally happy now, that's why"

"Why would you say that?"

"He's better off without a cheating controlling girlfriend" Rouge retorted. Julie was taken aback.

"You know about that?"

"Of course I know, Knuckles cried to me about it last night" Julie was even more taken a back, as she backed into the wall and slid to the ground.

"He cried?" she almost whispered. Her eyes were so open and Rouge smiled with delight.

"Are you kidding me? He was balling like a baby in my arms. Listen here pinky; it's probably best if you just go back to your room. Don't want Knuckles to see you and get all upset again". Julie stood up but now with anger in her face, her hands went for Rouge's neck, but Rouge kicked her aside, and she hit the wall with a slam. "Fine go in there and talk to him, but I'm warning you. He deserves to be with somebody who'll love him". Rouge walked back to her room with a grin on her face. Julie stood up and rubbed where she kicked her. She stood at Knuckles's door for a while, and after a deep breathe knocked gently.

"Knuckles are you there?" she asked with an ear to the door. She didn't hear any movement so she knocked again. When there was no response she gently opened the door. The room was dark, as all the blinds were closed. She looked over to where the bed was, and only saw the shiny purple hair of Mina Mongoose laying in the covers. She moved her head so she could see more, and saw a sleeping Knuckles lying in her arms. Her heart was in her throat, she tried to look away, but couldn't. She walked over to them in the darkness. She walked over to her Knuckles. She wanted to wake him up and scream to him how sorry she was, but all she could do was just touch his hand. She tip toed her way out and closed the door silently. _I'll talk to him later_ she assured herself, but fell to her knees in the hall and cried.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Just a quicky, but more to come. Who does Knuckles deserve to be with? And what were Sonic and Shadow up too last night?

Chapter 7- Consequence is a bigger word than you think

ROUGE

_Everything seems to be going to plan_ she smiled and closed the door leaving a beaten Julie Su in the hall. She lay gently on the bed and thought of last night. She couldn't smile any wider. She rubbed her stomach with delight. It's only a matter of time now. She took out a box from her bag and read the instructions with glee. _This is it Rouge, better not have let me down Knuckles_ she grinned. She knew the outcome no matter what, but you always had to make sure with these things. She remembered the warmth he brought inside her. _Everything is perfect_.

SHADOW

"Why are you hugging me?" Shadow yelled in disgust. "Get off" he pushed the blue sleeping hedgehog aside. _I don't even get why that Bat brought me here_ his face was flushed with anger. _She just came here for that Echidna. I should have known. I'm not her servant. _He slammed the door of his room shut. His eyes immediately went toward the pink echidna sulking on the ground. _What is this?_

"Why are you on the ground?"

"Oh hey Shadow" she tried to compose herself, and stood up. There were tears and snot falling down her face. "I just um" she couldn't think of anything to say.

"You're upset about Knuckles sleeping with somebody else" he said bluntly. She couldn't hold back after he said that. She tried to fight back the tears but gave out a small ugly cry. She didn't care about the scene she was making. She just wanted her Knuckles back. _This is embarrassing_ he sighed and pats her back, but she clutched at his fury chest. "Listen, I'm just going to tell you this straight up. Rouge may or may not have planned this out. I'm sure she's slept with Knuckles as well" his monotone voice couldn't detect any emotion. This only made her more upset though as she screamed out in agony in his chest, so it was muffled. "Get a hold of yourself" he pulled her up.

"He deserves better than me" she moaned, "I deserve to be alone! I'm a horrible person" she wined in a high pitch voice, it was very unsettling.

"Oh shut up" he slapped her face so she would shut up, "it's not like he is dead or anything. He's right in that room. I'm sure if you two really are soul mates you'll be able to work this out. Just go talk to him you idiot" Shadow let go of her and walked away. "If this is really that awful you shouldn't have slept with me" his words cut her like a knife, but also woke her up.

"You're right. I was wrong about everybody, and now I know how important Knuckles is to me" Julie retorted. Shadow smiled and turned around.

"Now you know why I was so willing" he walked back to the Julie. She motioned her fists in front of her, but instead he just crossed his arms. "I knew this would be the only way for you to appreciate what you have. I know your love for him can't be described in words, like mine was for Maria, but you were growing ignorant of it. I feel your misery, but in time you two will be better than ever" she dropped her fists and thought hard.

"Thank you Shadow" she spoke strong now. She finally understood everything.

"But maybe I just wanted to bang you" he sneered, and she tried to slap him, but he dashed away. _She and him will be better in time Maria, I gave them a second chance. I gave them a better future. For you Maria_.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note- **I'd say the end should be here pretty soon, but it's not over yet. Thanks for the responses; it helps me keep the updates coming.

Chapter 8- My Girl

KNUCKLES

He awoke with a warm body clinging around his side, her head rested on his chest, and he could feel a small puddle of drool forming on him. _Oh boy_. He did smile though, and he just waited for her patiently to wake up. He petted her silky purple hair and did his best to keep her comfy. After about an hour her head finally turned over, with a happy face. Knuckles hearted pounded faster in his chest.

"I've been awake for like half an hour" she giggled "I just loved you rubbing my head, and treating me nice" Knuckles blushed, so she gave him a soft kiss on the lips, her body was no exposed again as she moved over the covers. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she rubbed his chest and bit her lip, he pupils were dilated and she looked like she was ready to pounce on him. His pulse went even faster now.

"I uh uh uh uh-" he began but she cut him off.

"You sound like you could use some water and some lunch!" she finished for him with a laugh. "How about I cook you up some scrambled eggs, and maybe some pancakes", just the sound of it made him salivate, "and some fresh orange juice?" she asked.

"That'd be lovely" he began to get up, but she tucked him back into bed.

"I'll bring it up to you honey, your head must still be hurting" she went over and found her pants and put on a black tanktop.

"You're being so nice to me" he said with amazement. He got comfy in the soft furs of the bed, and lay back.

"Well of course! Anything for my new boyfriend" she exclaimed with delight, "I'll be right back babe" she blew him a kiss, and gently closed the door.

"B-b-boyfreind?" his eyes went wide, and he sat up. But she was already out the door. He sat back in his bed and contemplated his new role. _Boyfriend? Me and Mina together?_ He felt worried, _Another girlfriend what if it ends the way the last one did_ he thought darkly and felt a chill down his spine. There was a knock at the door. He pulled the blankets over him. "Come in!" When he saw her face, his heart sank a little.

"Can we talk?" she looked sad, but tough. He looked down with stubbornness.

"What is it?"

"We should talk about us"

"What is there to talk about?"

"I just want to say that I'm happy for you"

"What?" he said with bewilderment.

"I know that I can't possibly apologize for how I've made you feel" the words were hard for her to say, "I just hope that maybe in the future we might be able to overcome this" she tried to give a smile, but it was too hard.

"I'm just not sure it's gonna work Jules, I'm so confused. I don't even know what I did last night. All the drinking, smoking, and I don't even remember the rest. I didn't want any of this" he said with solemnly. There was a pause, but he continued, "But I don't know Julie. I'm sort of happy this happened. Mina is such a sweet girl, I think she wants me to be her boyfriend" this made Julie squirm in her seat. She got up and went to the door. "Julie I'm sorry, but this all happened because _you_ _cheated on me_. So I'm not sorry actually", he said defiantly. "I just want to know why you did it" he finally said it.

"I don't think I can ever answer that question" she started, "I don't think I can because I don't know why. Maybe it's just animal nature, but I still love you Knuckles. I don't want to be forgotten. I don't want you to see me for a while. If something ever comes up though, I'll be there for you" she left and left Knuckles with a poor taste in his mouth. He lay there in the darkness until Mina came in with a box of cereal.

"They didn't have any of that other stuff, I'm sorry" she sounded a little disappointed, but Knuckles got up from his bed without a word, and took Mina in his arms and gave her a long full kiss. She dropped the cereal box and her hands wrapped around him. He carried her to the bed and they caressed one another from head to toe while they licked and kissed and squeezed and hugged. When they were both ready they were one. Eyes connected, hands together, legs entwined, he stayed inside her for the rest of the night, only for a few cereal breaks in between.

"Knuckles" she gasped after the 6th time. "You're amazing" she lay exhausted in the bed. Her hair was all over the place and her she had sweat over her brow.

"Well of course! Anything for my new girlfriend" he smiled and kissed her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note**: well here is the finale, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9- The Finale

The walls of the living room collapsed in a flash of an instant bright red light. The sound itself ruptured the sound barrier. Everybody in the cabin was upright on their feet now.

"We're being bombed" Mighty screamed at the top of his lungs, he ran to the hall and down the stairs to see the damage, but when he reached the stairs there was only rubble and a burning fire spreading across the carpet. Another explosion went off in the dark night lighting blasting the left side of the house, Mighty was blow back into the hall from the impact. Glass and wood shattered, and the doors of the three rooms blew off the hinges. Sonic and Shadow came from almost nowhere it seemed and pulled Mighty up to his feet.

"I need you to alert everybody to leave the area now! Get them to the woods!" Sonic screamed as the fire was spreading across the walls. Mighty nodded and ran up the hall to the undamaged rooms. "Was anybody in those rooms?" they heard a scream coming from Sally's room, and both dashed off.

…

Knuckles awoke under a pile of lumber and glass. His back was bleeding and his ankle was limp. He pulled the debris off from over him and screamed in pain.

"Mina!" he yelled, he looked over his surroundings and wreckage of the room. There were no walls standing just a fire burning loudly. He couldn't hear anything as he felt blood drip from his eardrums. "Mina!" he screamed till his voice gave out. He saw a lock of her hair under a pile of lumber from the cabin. "Mina" he whispered, and pulled the large log off from under her. Her eyes lay half open, and ash and blood covered her face. She gave out a small smile when she saw him still.

"Knuckles" he read her lips and tears rolled down her face as she tried to move.

"Hang in there" he told her, but then he saw the gash on her stomach where the lumber had impaled her. A pool of blood was underneath her white tank top.

"I don't think I'm going to make it" her face was pale, but her eyes still shined like diamonds.

"Yes you are" he did his best to pick her up, but his ankle was broken. Fear filled his face as he realized he wouldn't be able to save her. He put his hands over her wound and held tight. "Don't worry somebody will come, just hang in there" he cried out.

"It's alright Knuckles" she smiled and put her hand on his. The fire had now spread to the ceiling above them. "You already saved me" she said, and put her hand on his chest.

Sonic dashed into the burning room, and went over to the two of them; shock had filled his face as he watched Mina lay there bleeding.

"Take her!" Knuckles yelled.

"She's not going to make it Knuckles" Knuckles handed her to him with persistence.

"Take her" he begged, "she'll make it as long as you cover her wound with both hands.

"Knuckles, I won't be able to help you than"

"I'll be fine, I can manage this myself" he pat his broken ankle. "Just get her to safety now!" Sonic did as he said and was gone in less than a second. Knuckles had relief on his face, and coughed from the smoke. The ceiling cracked above him. He stood up on his one good leg, but the fire had already spread around him. He collapsed backwards into the rubble and blood when a piece of the flaming ceiling collapsed above him. He laid there and screamed as he pulled it off of him, but the flames had crawled closer to him. He panicked and his chest heaved as he breathed quick breaths. He looked out past the flames and saw the huge opening in the wall

…

"Where is Knuckles?" Julie yelled when they were all far away from the mayhem. Sonic rushed back carrying the wounded Mina.

"Take her I have to go back for Knuckles!" he handed her to Julie and Mighty who rested against a tree. "Hold where she is bleeding!" he yelled. "Tails get on her stat" he turned around back to the cabin, but five missiles flew down from Egg Man's airship and obliterated the cabin with a massive BOOM! The cabin was obliterated and Sonic face raged in anger. "Knuckles" he whispered as he broke down from the floor. There was nothing left of the cabin, but a burning crater. Julie's tears poured down her face as she screamed in agony, and Rouge lay in the snow with her hands over her face. Mighty rushed over to the crater with Espio and Mighty. Some followed. Others knew there was no point. He was gone.

…..


End file.
